Alternate
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: Nathaniel's ending in the orienteering race, only with Castiel and vice-versa. Got really lazy towards the end. Rated for language. Not slash, though I do ship these two xP


"I can't believe this!" Castiel shouted in aggravation, shooting a hostile glare at Nathaniel that would have actually intimidated the blonde teen if he hadn't seen it a hundred times before. "It's bad enough I had to be partnered with you, but you had to go and get us lost too! Some shortcut!" Nathaniel sighed and rubbed his temples, resisting the urge to get into it right now with the abrasive redhead. There were more important matters at hand. "Okay, okay, it was a stupid idea. I'm sorry, but instead of chewing me out, why don't we try to find a way out of here?"

Castiel snorted, but lowered his glower and gave a curt nod. "Alright then," Nathaniel said, eyes wearily searching the clearing they stood in, "Should we go that way?" he asked, pointing his index finger down what may or may not have been a trail. It was too dark to tell for sure, but there seemed to be a path. The redhead shrugged. "Sure." The duo headed down the direction in silence, continuing on that way until they hit a dead end, a giant pile of rocks blocking whatever path may have resumed on the other side.

"Well damn." Nathaniel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess we have to go back…What are you doing?" He furrowed his brows, looking to Castiel with a scowl. The other teen grunted and rolled his eyes. "What's it look like I'm doing?" He carried on with his current mission of climbing the rock pile, pebbles and stones tumbling as their positions were disrupted. "Castiel, I really don't think that's a good idea…" The blonde said apprehensively.

"Of course it's a good idea," replied Castiel, "If anyone is out looking for us I'll be sure to see them from the top of this." A few moments later he made it to the top and almost accomplished this task, but his victory was short-lived. A low rumbling erupted from the pile as it began to collapse, rocks sliding down from all sides. The redhead opened his mouth as if to cry out, but no sound left his lips as he tumbled backwards down the rocky hill, landing with a loud THUMP! that made Nathaniel flinch.

Nathaniel mentally sighed at the sight of Castiel sprawled out on his back. _I tried to warn him_, he thought. The blonde teen leaned over the redhead, frowning in concern. "Are you okay?" Castile grunted and sat up, blushing in embarrassment and grateful that the darkness hid this. "Yeah, I'm fine. Move." Nathaniel did as he was asked, taking a few steps back and thankful the darkness hid his smirk. Though this was hardly the time to be taking pleasure in another's literal downfall, he couldn't help himself. Castiel started to stand, a grimace of pain crossing his face as he winced and fell back. "Shit," he muttered gruffly. The nominal amusement the blonde had felt at the situation dissolved and he squatted down beside the redhead.

"You're hurt?"

"…"

"I'll help you up."

"Fuck you."

_Charming._ "Come on, just lean on me. I can't leave you here."

Castiel lifted his eyes to Nathaniel's, and though it was too dark to see that his cheeks were flushed to the point of rivaling his hair color, his embarrassment and discomfort were still obvious. "I don't…I mean, I can't put any weight on it…At all." The injured teen crossed his arms and looked away, scoffing. "That's fine with me though, I'd rather be left here than accept help from you anyway." The blonde chewed his lower lip, unsure if he was frustrated or pitying.

"Didn't you hear me? I said to just leave me here, Nat!"

"Don't yell, I'm right next to you. And I already said I wasn't going to leave you here. What kind of student body president would I be, if I left another student alone in the wilderness?"

Castiel lifted an eyebrow. "So we're both just going to stay here? Brilliant plan ." Nathaniel shook his head. "I didn't say that." The redhead snorted. "Then what else are you planning?" Wordlessly, the blonde scooped up the other teen and started to stand. Castiel gasped and started thrashing and kicking (though this lasted only a moment, and ended in a cry of pain). "No! No way, put me down!"

"No. You can't walk, and we can't stay here. Believe me, I don't want to do this, there just aren't any other options." Nathaniel said tiredly, hoping Castiel would just shut up and cooperate. The injured male was silent for a few moments and then sighed heavily in resignation. "Okay, fine. But at least let me piggyback."

"What!? Why?" _Don't you realize that involves putting you down again? We don't have time for this!_

"That way it'll look less gay."

Nathaniel blushed slightly, forgetting to consider how this would look when they were found. "Oh…Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the way you're holding me now is bridal style. It's the gayest way possible to carry another man."

"Alright, hold on a sec…"

* * *

"Great, now we're lost. I should have expected this from you." Nathaniel wrinkled his nose and glared at Castiel with disdainful annoyance. Castiel glared back a moment longer and then bent down, plucking up a pinecone from the forest floor. He proceeded to toss it at the blonde's head. "Shut up , you thought a shortcut was a good idea too five minutes ago." Nathaniel managed to dodge the sailing pinecone, hands curling into fists. "Really Castiel? Throwing things? What grade are you in!?"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Quit trying to change the subject! Admit it, you thought a shortcut was a good idea too."

"I don't see how you dragging me down some random path would be a shortcut."

"I didn't drag you. Don't exaggerate."_ Running around this forest all day was tiring_, he thought, _I'm exhausted. Nat's princess bitching isn't helping. _"You did too, but that's not the point now. Let's just find a way out of here." The blonde said slowly. _Oh good, he dropped it._

"I dunno, aren't you supposed to stay in one place if you get lost?" Castiel asked, not really knowing or caring if that was indeed what one was supposed to do if they'd strayed from a path. He just didn't feel like walking around this place all over again. "Well," Nathaniel murmured, chewing on his thumbnail and looking thoughtful, "That is the usual protocol, but I'm not sure they would come out this far." The redhead waved a hand dismissively. "I'm sure they will, and anyway it's getting dark. We'd probably just get more lost."

"You're probably right." The blonde teen seemed a bit annoyed, probably because he agreed with Castiel on something, but nonetheless he did agree. "Here catch," called the redhead, shedding his jacket and tossing it to Nathaniel. Bewildered, the blonde caught it. "What am I doing with this?"

"Sit down, put it over your legs." Nathaniel narrowed his eyes and lifted a brow. "Why?" Castiel snickered. "Just do it, I'll show you." Very reluctantly, the blonde complied. Definitely not my first choice for a pillow, but I'll have to deal with it. The redhead sauntered over and laid his head on Nathaniel's knees, eyes closing.

The blonde stiffened in surprise. "Castiel! What are you doing!?"

"Clearly resting, so shut up."


End file.
